There are a wide variety of available playground devices. Some playground devices operate by spinning in a circular motion. Some examples include round-abouts, carousels, tire swings, and rotating rope swings. Rotating playground devices are designed to rotate based on an application of force, for example by a user pushing off the ground, or a nearby structure or by another individual providing a push or pull.